


The Forbidden Library

by Some Tired Writer (Darkfate)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Magic, Other, Supernatural Elements, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfate/pseuds/Some%20Tired%20Writer
Summary: The Forbidden Library, which contains all the magical knowledge of the infinitely expanding Multi-verse sealed within is placed in the hands of a young kidnapped girl named, Rea, who was raised by a deity with the sole intention of protecting all of that power. Although after being left alone, Rea managed to take control of the library and now use it to travel the Mult-verse. Picking up several companions along the way, her journey is just beginning.





	The Forbidden Library

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up dear readers, this chapter doesn't really cover much. All I wanted to do with this was get the characters details out, because I feel that I may not go too much into detail about them when the story really takes place and picks up. At best people can really just skim through this and look at the descriptions at best, though the next chapter is where the story truly begins
> 
> Hope to see you there.

## Chapter 0 – Character introduction chapter

There laid a foundation that was once the singularity of where Gods, would go should they wish to discover or explore the countless other supernatural elements that they are incapable of utilizing. Gods, would come and go, even jokingly pass on their own knowledge to the others. The structure that was a pure library of magical tomes, scrolls, and other material used as an extension to write their spells and magical along so that they can pass it around so casually. A simple point in time and space, yet, that time came to an abrupt end once some of the recently beings that achieved Godhood took notice to the growing danger that this fortress of endless knowledge grew more and more with each passing second possessed.

And so, these new Gods, devised a plan to take control of the structure and seal it away from the countless others. Knowing of what might happen within the process, with countless Gods, there would definitely be those that will desire to use this seemingly infinite knowledge to eventually rule over the multi-verse. A situation that could be disastrous and nigh irreversible. Despite their lack of years compared to the countless others, the new Gods, eventually both sealed and concealed away the library from all other interactions, sending it to a new separate domain and discussed what to do with it. The Gods, that helped seal the library away became fearful for their own safety, fearing that they have become targets of the scorch of countless other entities and so decided that it was best to find a method which they won't be discovered with this great information.

Upon their long discussion. One God, brought up an idea that came from one of his deities. To hand over to a simple mortal and have them act as a guardian for the rest of eternity. While some of the Gods, raised objection to the notions, it eventually was voted on and agreed upon. Now all they had to do was decide the individual to place the duty on.

Searching out centuries for the right soul to take in and train for the sole propose of protecting the unlimited information of these magical books. The deity that had suggested the idea brought forth a proposition in selecting human of royal blood or noble standing, possibly a descendent of one. Running with a simple idea that those who stand on top should be extremely possessive of their items to the point of bringing bloodshed to even the likes of their own family lineage. A powerful greed that they shall protect to the very end of their life, and beyond the grave.

Eventually, the search came upon a small kingdom and a king that had loving subjects to his beck and call. And his greed was like no other in all of the land. And one of the most prized possession he had in his hoard was a scroll of knowledge, one that had text of ancient magic that his God, had left on the planet. The king was perfect person for the task, yet the Gods, decide that it would be better for one of his descendents.

While time progressed, the Gods, observed the actions of the kings offspring, their obsession led to destroying the scroll which contained the knowledge that the God had left behind. While some of Gods didn't mind having such things destroyed on a physical level, the more vocal ones fell into a rage at such actions, seeing it as nothing more than an insult to their existence. Using this incident as a means of punishing the mortals for their sin along with taking one of the long descendents that they'll raise to act as a guardian for the library.

The hundredth child shall be taken as they are birthed from their mothers womb and taught to solely protect the infinite magical knowledge. The only they will know is guard and protect the foundation of this vast space, living in a void separate from the rest of reality, away from the void which Gods dwell in, and which no other being could reach.

A task that is to be placed upon solely on them. Yet....

**...Sometime in the future**

The library stood tall in its appearance, surrounded by a void of clashing colors and twisting fields of law. Reality seemingly bending around the massive foundation as the thing simply moved from one location to another. An extraordinary feat to do for a non-living and non-sentient object, even if it houses every ounce of knowledge that the infinite Gods retain. Though, despite it having so vast of powers and knowledge, the building was nothing more then that, a building.

Inside the structure a whole new reality of its own was taken up, with the walls extending outwards in all directions and upwards to unbelievable heights. With the continuously expanding realms and births of new Gods, the single room structure is always expanding along with that growth. New books, scrolls, scriptures are birthed every nanosecond of all of eternity. A simple accumulation of the building, with its outside remaining a fixed size the inside is ever expanding that shall never slow down or cease.

Columns and rows of shelves line all about the room, along with the walls that expand with new knowledge and books. Tables stretching out in wide rows like an ordinary would possess, chair lining along the tables with lamps that illuminate the wooden surface of the furniture they stood upon.

And there, sitting at one of the long-length tables was young feminine figure, her beauty match that of a new doll refined doll. Forever lock in, never changing, never aging, a beauty that females of all ages, races, and kind would die for. Would kill for. Her petite form give a feel that she was in the midst of her adolescence stage with a thin lithe figure, a thin body from the shoulders down to her legs with only small curves to her hips while her chest bares only small mounts. Strawberry-blonde hair that reaches down to the small of her back with a straight cut of her front bangs that could only cover half of the delicate skin that is her forehead. Eyelashes that made her crimson red eyes stand out from her pure pale and soft looking skin. Lips with a light pink color from it that were small and delicate, more so then the skin of her body. Wearing a dress was knitted out mostly in the warm ruby color with thin white trims of frills reaching from the edges of these clothing, emitting a small and barely noticeable light blue glow from the very tips of those edges. A white frilly choker that concealed most of her fragile looking neck, being held up with a thin black ribbon with gold lining around the sides. The dress had an appearance of being made of multiple layers, one piece that could be seen as a cover, wrapped around her back as though to be a coat but only reach down to half-way of her back. Being the piece to extend the cloth out over her thin arms. The clothing would reach down to her fore-arms before extending outwards as though to be a dress that reach down to the length of her gentle wrist. The edges traced with the white frills similar to that of the rest of her dress. The curves that top has as it travels down her frame seems to hug her delicate stomach, the tightness made it appears as though she could be wearing a corset despite how gentle and thin her body appears. The next bit of her dress was the third piece that made up of the skirt of her attire. The waistband that was held up just above her hips had a line across the stomach where it filled the small space with that of white frills that traced along around her entire waist from the front to back. As contrast to that of the area of her midsection, the skirt was puffed outwards, yet not as open as one might think as it was laced from the top to bottom with pure layer of frills to the point that it could be believed that this was ll that it was made up of, at least the under layer as there was another bit of a thick red covered of the dress trailing from one side of her hip around her rear to the other side, creating almost an open window in front of her waist. The length of the skirt was abnormally short, extending up just enough so that the elegant exposed skin that is her thighs could be seen, by both standing and sitting down. With her position of sitting down, the skirt was hiked up a bit more which exposed a bit more of the delicate flesh that is her legs. Almost to the point that her sweet blue panties with thin frills lining the sleeves could be seen, should she ever fidget within her seat. Down her lithe legs, just below her thighs was another set of frills lining up with a pair of long socks two inches above her knees, hugging the length of her legs as they tightened up down to her ankles which led to her small low black heel leather-shoes.

The posture that this young maiden was taking was that of seeming pure elegance, delicately placed in the seat at the far end of the table with it pulled up to the end that it appears to be only a few inches away from having the tip of the wood press against her small budding mounts. Her rear, sitting gentle on the softest of cushions as she was seemingly sitting directly up straight. Back not even a foot close to the backrest of the wooden chair she rest upon. Her right leg was lifted up and crossed a bit over her left, as the knee cap of her left was pressing into the back of her right joint, given the hanging leg a chance to hang freely without having to worry of touching the ground while the same time her left foot placed firmly on the carpet like surface. Her left arm was elevated a bit as her should pointed more upwards then usual, but this was because of her left fore-arm laying flat across the very edge of the table. The position of it was crossed over that if it slid off at all, it would eventually land upon the girls waist that was only a foot underneath the height of this table. Her right hand which was being held up higher then her shoulder length as the delicate index and middle finger were wrapped around a thin layer of a porcelain handle to a fine and small china-style cup of green tea, with it being held up close to her thin and fragile looking lips. The arm which held this expensive looking piece of material was gently lifted up enough so that the elbow could almost be seen pressed against the very edge, with just a centimeter between the edge of her joint and side of the wooden piece of furniture could be noted as she was within this seat.

The girl held her body up with confidence and with a manner of a gentle woman with not a care in the world. Her right hand that held onto the teacup tilts a bit towards her as the edge of the cup leans over, allowing the green tea drink to invade between the tiny crack that is her lips. Her head had remained still as she could only sip the tiniest bit of the drink while she sat calmly in this seat. The girl, upon finishing up a simple sip pulls the cup away from her lips as her eyelids which were shut at the time opens up gently to look at it with such a soft gaze that it could be seen like of a loving Mother watching her newborn sleep peacefully in her arms. Her body could only be seen moving along with every breath that she needed to make.

“Hm. This tea is fantastic, I don't think the other types of tea could be rivaled to this. It is simply splendid.” Her voice which was delicate and soft, spoke out praises sweetness. The tone was one of a tender loving one that never rose nor fell as she moved her lips. Saying this, one would assume that she was simply talking to herself, as she sat at this table.

This girl, who sat praising the sweet taste of this small drink was Rea Rizal, the hundredth child of the deceased King Nomad Rizal the third. Following pure family lineage of noblemen and women, rulers of a small kingdom that eventually fell to ruin. Though she knows none of this as at this point in time, she was the guardian of the vast magical knowledge of the Gods. The ever expanding and forbidden text that are created at the inception of Gods existence are brought here by an unknown force, lining up on the shelf’s in alphabetical order from the oldest Gods, to the newest of ones. From her birth to the moment of now, her duty is to remain protecting the books with the very essence of her life. Yet, a structure which was suppose to remain hidden was now moving freely about. From one domain to another. Against the better wishes of those Gods, that worked on sealing it away. The control of this structure was under the young beautiful maiden as it bends and alters to what she desires and what she wills. Its movement is following a simple order, to travel to the next closest realm that could be fun and interesting, one that she and her companions can enjoy.

Speaking of companions, there was another sitting at the table. On the opposite side several seats away. Their back facing Rea, as the words she spoken were directed towards this person. Though the reaction of the person was quite lacking in all manners of common-courtesy as they simply ignored the gentle words of this pure and innocent girl. This person, this woman, who was named Yumi Tervia, a queen of a once powerful Kingdom that reigned over the entire continent.

While Rea's figure was defined as pure beauty in that of a doll-like state, Yumi's, was that of maturity. Her body was filled with luscious curves that draws the eyes of man, woman, and Gods alike. A perfect figure that people would only dream of having, a thin frame with perfectly round breast that could only be achieved if the person had the capability of transforming their body or if it was drawn by professional artist, maybe even that of divine desire that carved her body into perfection. Her skin was light, but not pale as Rea's skin tone was with the darkest black hair one could imagine with the bangs completely covering her forehead and the length of it coming out from the lower part from the back of her head to reached down to her knees. Keeping the entire length of the hair from the base of her head, to straight down to edges of them in a thick single long braid with a simple tight bow knot at the end of her long hair, along with another bow tided up around at the base that was directly connected with the back of her head. Both were mixed with dark hue of orange that covered the edges and outside of the ribbons with the interior of it a dark brown color. Another item on the right side of her head seemed shine from the metal material it was made out of as it appeared to reach up with two sharp tips as though to represent horns. A smooth and mature facial structure that that bared yellow color eyes with her eyelids narrowed sharply as though she was constantly glaring daggers at who ever she gazes upon. With the last notable mark was a beauty mark under the corner of her left eye. Going down her slender neck was a tight black fabric color with what appears to be an expensive looking crystal keeping the strap tight around her. The attire she wore was something nearly completely opposite to Rea's more conservative outfit which covered most of her body in layers of clothing. Her body baring a long single piece black dress, yet at the same time barely does anything to cover the entirety of her back. Only until the mount and curves of her rear-buttock begun. Along the front side of her body, a single strap holding around the back of her neck, sliding down to cover just a small bit of her large C seemingly perfectly round breast. The pieces that covered her breast were stretched forwards enough to allow a small visual gap underneath her breast from the side to the center opening which gave a view of the edges of her breast that were forced to squish a bit together. With the opening of the front of the dress going down to her midsection before the two pieces started to come together to form a 'V', just at the end of her lower ribcage. The end of her dress that went down along the sides of her hips was only a few inches thick as to expose more of her back and give view of her seemingly irresistible curves that start up at the middle of her body and moves down only to stop when the curves of her hips begun. The dress curving over so that the entirety of her legs and hips could be viewed should she stand up. The edge curving down so that it could extend further down that would reach to the height of her ankles, like a long loin-cloth covering the front with a second one covering her back just enough to show the curves of her ass-cheeks. Although the dress didn't conceal her legs or the curves of her hips that well, she was well prepared as a long thin almost transparent black stockings begun just at the top edge of her waistline where the dress had ended and down to cover the entirety of her long lithe legs. Followed by small straps that wrapped over the midsection of her feet, and around her ankles to simply hold golden slabs that angled them to the point of looking like she had high-heels. On her arms, with her right elbow resting upon the table that was to her right were long tight gloves that covered her slender fingers up to past her elbows and coming to a halt by in the middle of her upper-arm, both gloves seem to be made up of the same material that her leggings are made of. Though upon her left hand and up to just about reaching her elbow was a metal gauntlet with razor sharp tips, the edges lined with a golden strips.

Yumi Tervia, was forced to remain in this seat while her long legs leaned out the left side of the chair in a right over the left cross legged position. Her upper-body was leaning to the right as her elbow supported her stature while her narrow and hostile eyes stared off into the distances, not at anything in particular. It was just that she wanted to look and stare at something that can calm her mind of this anger that's swelling up inside of her, something that exist constantly within her. Yet no amount of venting can quell that emotion and with these 'pest' that constantly flock around her and annoy her to no end, the former queen can do nothing but attempt at zoning out, with the one pest talking about tea. And the _other_ that is beneath the same table that they were sitting at, only a few feet away from her spot. It felt like she was in one of the rings of hell with them being so close to her like this and acting all peachy towards her like nothing is wrong. Yumi desired mostly solace of isolation and those that know how to act around a queen, though trapped in with this small group of 'peasants' that believed that they can act the way they want. Her pride told her to scorch them, punish them, torture them, for they've sinned in her presence. That is at least within her mindset, how she viewed the world that she lives in. Yet, she is powerless against both beings that are within a few feet of her, accompanying with the feeling of her personal space being crushed. All she can do is remain like this and bid her time and conceal her hatred for them long enough.

While she couldn't exactly see completely the other figure underneath the table, she did catch a glimpse of the edge of their shadow sway about as though the person in question was about to move and was simply shifting in position.

The figure in question, a small frame almost as though they were either a child or simply petite in nature, was crouched underneath the base of the table with feet planted firmly on the ground and their arms extending downwards between them as though they were sitting in a perching like position, similar to that of a cat or a dog. In a position like this, it made it apparent that this little figure was eagerly waiting for something, as though to hear a command or a sudden movement from other members that were present. The crouching body fidgets as they became restless in their spot, it was almost time for them to move and now they begun to fidget. Their waiting soon paid off, despite being completely restless and impatient to the point of trembling the thing that they were waiting for was approaching and now they moved to intercepted.

A hovering sphere, floating across the room and down one row between the tables and the bookshelf’s. There was no real distinct features on it except a few indents of lines like the black metal that made up its body seem like plates were welded on and single small circular hole with a lens being held in the middle of it. The object floated four feet off of the ground as it move along, with a strange humming and a few clicking sounds emitting from the core of its frame. There was no clear destination for this strange ball and none of the other people within the room appear to take much notice to the object or rather they didn't exactly care for it. To them, it was an everyday thing moving about and doing whatever it does. Though as it moves, the figure that hidden itself underneath the table lunges out in front of its path, the sphere coming to a complete and instantaneous halt. The figure lifting their hands above their head with fingers crocked forwards as though to make it look like they were ready to claw at something.

“GGGAAAOOO!!!” The tiny figure that resembles a child lets out an almost a squeal of a roar, that was for all intents and purpose suppose to be intimidating. Yet, it came out as everyone would expect, the sound of a human child trying to make an animal-like sound directed towards the floating sphere and failing, though the young figure has yet to know that or even processed in their mind.

This seemingly young figure didn't have a name to distinguish herself from any other person, and among this group of people, she was the most 'wildest' and 'animal-like', making her almost completely 'Feral'. Rea, upon observing her gave her such a simple name based on her behavior and actions of one not taught of basic civilities. The girl now given the name, 'Feral', appeared to be the smallest and youngest of the group. Her skin pale white, almost similar to Rea's light skin tone, with a certain shine coming off of her skin as though it was radiating some sort of light. Though it was only from the close light sources that were simply shining off of her. Her frame stood at around 3 feet tall, even with the slight slouch that her upper-body was doing at the current moment of trying to intimidate a floating ball. Her petite form didn't exactly look out of the ordinary given how tall she looked, the major notice of her body that will turn heads on a dime was that she bared it all. Without a single article of clothing touching her body, the small girl bared everything in view like the day a being is born. Coming down, her bangs covered her entire forehead that was unkempt and somewhat fuzzy enough that prevented any tiny piece of her forehead to be exposed. Her face appears to go well with her small frame body as the appearance was that of a young girl, smooth and soft. While her face seemed mostly ordinary, the most notable details that shall draw eyes and major notice to are her eyes and mouth, peculiarly her teeth. Different from that of human teeth, the girls were shaped differently, formed almost as though to look that of a triangle which would give it more of a cartoonish appearance in nature. Both top and bottom rows seemed perfectly aligned to allow her to clamp them down and prevent things from passing between them. Her eyes, when she isn't baring her teeth in a wide smile is the most thing to focus upon her soft and young face. First bit that is noticed of her eyes is her sclera, the usual white cover is drenched in pitch black with not even veins appearing, the glossiness that gives the shine to it as light bounces off it is either apparent as the color seems to absorbs any light or color that comes into contact with it. The next bit of her eyes was the iris, which was ruby red at the darkest it could be while still being able to be distinguish from the pitch blackness of the rest of the eye. Along with her deep color, there seems to be no indication of a pupil existing at the center of her iris. The dark colors within her eyes contrasting the color of her long unkempt white hair that extended itself down past her hips and halted at the back of her upper-legs. The thick bundle prevented any part of the back of her torso from being exposed, similar to how her forehead is covered. Strands of hair curve down and underneath her armpits which at this slouching position gave some cover to her pure flat bare chest and concealed her small budding nubs. Having a lithe figure, the girl didn't appear to have anything really different then what an ordinary person would have if they were in their 'birthday suit', other than her nails that seems to be extended out as though to mimic claws of an animals and the strange black sludge-like substance cover from finger tips up to several inches past her wrist, which extended up and looked as though it was merging with her skin itself. Slowly coming to a halt to the middle of her fore-arms.

The standoff lasted only a total of ten seconds, that is all it took for the sphere to calculate a new pathway for it too take. Upon deciding the new path it'll take, the drone started to float diagonally to the left and head around the child shape obstacle. Floating off and around the girl, who's reaction to it was just as miniscule as the drones itself. The girl hands slowly lowered down from their position of attempting at making herself look intimidating, her hands that were lowering down to the sides while her upper-body started to turn and follow the drone as it floats by. Her eyes kept their lock on the metal-ball as moved along, her head following soon after to keep it within her line of sight.

Being blown off and ignored didn't discourage the girl in the slightest as the next moment her arms were thrown up once more, body turning 180 degrees in an almost instant. Letting a squeaky “Raah!”, out as she quickly moves to chase after the ball. Body straighten up with feet slightly hitting the ground with a 'pat, pat, pat' as she ran. Her behavior was that of a playful animal playing about while the others did their own thing.

While the animal-like girl ran after the drone, Rea, sipped her tea in a gentle manner while enjoying the sweat taste from it, and Yumi, scoffed at the things they were doing. A forth individual stood there, standing on a small elevated platform just ten feet away from the row of tables that the two were sitting by. The small Feral girl runs past the platform while paying the forth member no heed, as that person paid Feral little to no heed. Her eyes staring off towards Rea, and Yumi, as though to mimic that of a waiter or a butler, waiting for their masters orders or if they are needed. Behind this young female was five more feminine figures, though still as stone.

Standing at attention, arms resting down at her sides straighten out as much as possible, the female stood and stared at the two continuously, soft red eyes opened wide enough to take in as much detail as possible with white eyebrows resting within a relaxed state which was covered by her long draping white bangs that came to a halt right at the edge of the top of where her eyes were while the back of her head had the hair stretched out and hanging down to the back of her knees. The girl had a stance of a professional, currently as though standing like a soldier being given orders with her arms down her sides. From her elbows tight black straps wrapped around and down looked as though to be detached long wide white dress-sleeves with black fur traced along the rims as it draped over her wrist and nearly covered her entire hands except for the few fingertips sticking out. The girl, having a lithe form almost similar to that of Rea's, is displaying a bit more growth within certain areas such as her chest and hips. A metal collar wrapped around her neck, though while not a type of collar used by animals is one that holds of her long body-tight white leotard. The sides under her arms had dark blue strips coming from the sleeve holes, reaching down to her waist and lining along with the bottom where her legs extended out. Nestled just above her perky B-cup blossoming breast was a small teal colored crystal that was just there and pressed tightly over on top of her suit. From her hips and down to her knees was a brownish fishnet covering over her widen hips as well as covering her seemingly wide rear-ass. From her knees and down to her feet was covered by the material that was taking the shape of her leotard. Knee high lengths from above and below the knee had tight thin straps that wrapped around tightly enough that some of her body was a little plumped out. Her boots which were part of the knee-high socks.

Nani Alisto, a young former demon slayer was just an ordinary girl, one with nothing extraordinary or had anything really sticking out for her like the others. She didn't have Rea's, unparallelled beauty, nor Yumi's, unbearable aura of hostility, or even Feral's, energetic behavior. The young girl was simply an ordinary person among them.

The group of seemingly misfits were all relaxed within this structure of pure power, simply waiting for it to bring them to their next destination. None of the group knew where they were going or what time period of the universe they'll arrive in, the only thing that Rea is sure of is that it'll be a grand new experience for them to venture out and explore these new worlds. At least that is what she believed. The others in the group seemed less optimistic, minus the young wildling, who was still in the midst of trying to catch the floating sphere.

Slowly lowering the tea cup down onto the tiny saucer plate, Rea, slides her finger free from the small handle and lets the remaining liquid settle down within its tiny bowl. Her delicate hands slowly slid back an inch before lifting upwards to allow her elbows to raise up and place themselves upon the table. Her hands opened up as her palms soon pressed against each other almost like she goes to clap or pray.

“Its just about time.” Rea, spoke with a gentle tone that seemed to smooth the air around her. Her eyebrows slowly lifting upwards as her gentle expression was filled with a certain amount of excitement. A world of wonders is just beyond those doors that seal the library. And as her lips spoke those words, a strange distorted humming sound could be heard followed by a deep rumbling coming from the outside of the walls.

Hearing this deep rumbling, Rea, gently taps her palm against the wooden tables top as to get the attention of the others, which both Feral, and Nani, took notice. Feral, ceases her pursuit of the floating drone and wandered back over towards the young caretaker, weaving through the tables and chairs as she goes to circle around from Rea's, right side and waddles a bit to stand just to her left, at the foot of the table. Soon her body started to slouch forwards for a moment before lowering itself so that her palms could press against the carpets surface. Head tilting backwards as she lifts it up to look towards the libraries guardian, lips extending from ear to ear in a way of what looked like to be a panting filled smile. Similar to that of a pet dog showing a bit of excitement, tongue slightly hanging out in the same manner as well. The young childlike girl soon closes her eyes as she took notice to the gentle hand from the libraries protect approaching her, soon enough felt that soft palm press gently upon the top of her head and begun to softly stroke it to the left and right as Rea, pets her in an almost parental-like figure giving small praises to their child.

At the same time that the wildling came over, Nani, made a bit of way over towards the table. Though deciding that its best if she kept at attention and ready should Rea, need anything, while at the sametime trying to ensure that she could ignore the other female that bared a scornful presence around her all the time. Walking calmly over to stand next to Rea's, right side while bringing up her right arm to rest under her bosom as though to lift them a bit and support them in holding them up. Left hand curling into a fist and moving over to bend behind her back, the stance of a butler holding a towel on her arm, waiting for the orders.

Soon the rumbling died down and the silence soon took a hold of the room. Rea, removing her gentle hand from Feral's, head and brought it over to clap it together with the palm of her other hand, sending a small echo across the nearly completely quiet room. As the echo is carried off into the far distance of the room, the double doorway that was the only passage to the interior and exterior of this massive forbidden structure swung open. And a massive ray of sunlight spreads into the room. A beautiful world sat just outside of that barrier with new experiences and new people to meet. A grand journey for them to embark on.

**Chapter 0 -End**


End file.
